Let's Have A Baby
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: SwanQueen AU. Emma & Regina have been together for a long time. Now they want a baby. The need forces them to do desperate things that may not be pleasant for either of them but in the end it will create a stronger bond between them.
1. Chapter 1

RonisGirlSQ and I decided to re-write the originally published story. Roni wrote a huge part of this story and I am so grateful for having her as my beta-reader, partner in crime and writing and most importantly as a friend. I love you, sweetie. This story was originally written for you in our friendly challenge, but worry not, you will get another one soon.

Enjoy, Swen.

* * *

 **Let's Have A Baby**

* * *

Reading the email for what had to be the hundredth time Emma sighed and pulled off her thick black rimmed glasses. She was sitting in the study of her and Regina's cozy penthouse apartment. Her iPad's screen glaring the words, they've read too many times now, back at her.

 _Unsuccessful. Not Pregnant. Application still processing._

A tear slowly rolled down the blonde's cheek. They have been trying for years to have a baby. 8 to be precise. They have everything they had dreamed of. Since they met, she and Regina had just clicked. Sharing the same interests and hard-working personalities. Sharing their life stories, wishes, dreams and hopes within the first few dates that they had. They've been inseparable ever since. Some would say, that their relationship moved too fast. By many standards it did, but not for the two of them. It was everything they had ever dreamed of having in a partner, and they were not about to let the other slip away just because so many said they wouldn't make it.

"Darling?" Regina called walking through the front door. Her eyes focused on the stack of mail in her hands. Not hearing a reply, she looked up and around the open floor plan living room. Not seeing her lover anywhere, she set the mail down on the kitchen counter and headed towards the bedroom. "Emma, My Love?" she called out again.

Perking up at the husky voice of her brunette partner, Emma looked up from the screen. "In the study." She called back. Quickly wiping at her eyes so Regina won't see that she'd been crying.

Stepping into the study, her eyes quickly take in Emma's appearance. Blonde hair piled up in a messy bun, glasses strewn across the desk. She can see the glimmer of a tear that the blonde was trying to hide. "Oh Emma," she murmurs. Walking towards where Emma is seated. Eyes scanning the email that is pulled up, just to confirm her thoughts. "Why are you reading that again, my love?" She asks, gently pulling Emma up and out of the seat. Taking a seat she pulls Emma down into her lap and wraps her arms around a thin waist.

"I don't know." Emma whispers. And she really doesn't. They both agreed going into this, that they wouldn't dwell on the negative. They would take it in stride and move on. Since beginning this journey, all the false hopes, negative tests, and waiting games have only brought the two of them closer. A united front in front of co-workers, friends, and family. The ones who knew of their journey that is.

Regina smiled softly. Cupping a pale cheek in an olive hand. She turns Emma's face towards her gently. Bringing her close to press a loving kiss to her forehead, then pink lips.

"Today will be the last time, I promise. If Robin doesn't agree, we won't try anymore. We will just wait for the foster papers to go through."

Nodding in agreement, Emma smiles sadly. "I am sorry that I can't give this to you."

"Nonsense, my love. Remember what you told me when we found out that I was unable to carry?" Catching Emma's nod. "What was it that you said to me?" She questions gently.

"That this doesn't change my love for you. That it doesn't mean that you can't be a mother. It didn't change the way I feel or see you. After your first sorry, there would be no more because it's not your fault."

"Exactly," Regina says gently. Pressing another soft kiss to Emma's lips. "And do you want to know something my love?"

"What?"

"This doesn't change my love for you. This doesn't mean that you can't be a mother. It doesn't change the way I feel or see you. No more of saying sorry, my love. This is NOT your fault. This isn't something that we can control. You've done everything that you can possibly do, to ensure that you are healthy enough to carry our child. If you don't want to do this, then that is okay. You know that I would never put you through something you wish not to be put through. So answer me honestly. Do you want to meet with Robin?"

Emma takes a moment to think this through. Knowing she doesn't have to do this if she chooses not to. She does know, that she wants to be pregnant. She wants to go through the changes of her body with Regina. Wants to give Regina the chance to feel their baby move through her stomach. Wants to give Regina the chance to dote on her. To give them the chance of both of them experiencing the joy of childbirth. It's really a no brainier answer to her. "Yes I want to meet with Robin." She says with a firm nod.

"As long as you're sure my love."

"Positive." Emma answers with a smirk. Moving herself around so she can straddle Regina's lap. Wrapping her arms around Regina's neck as she feels Regina slide her hand down across her butt. She grinds slowly against the firm stomach pressing against her quickly heating core.

"Emma," Regina whispers. Biting back a whimper at the heat she can feel through her dress and Emma's sweatpants. "Robin will be here soon, we can't." She says, and using the little amount of strength she has left, stills the undulating hips.

Pouting Emma sighs. "Fine, I should change anyway."

Laughing at the childlike behaviour, Regina gently nuzzles her nose against Emma's. "Go on then, I'll be waiting in the kitchen with some fresh coffee. Don't forget we have the opening of the gallery tonight as well."

That causes the pout to deepen. "But I don't know if I can wait that long." She whines.

"Aw my poor baby," Regina teases. Lightly slapping Emma's ass as she turns to walk out of the room.

Emma grumbles the whole way out of the room and into the bedroom. Laughing as she walks into their walk in closet. If she's going to have to suffer and wait, then she'll at least make Regina suffer with her. Rummaging through her clothes, Emma picks out her outfit and heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. Knowing that by the time Robin even gets there, she will have her girlfriend worked up beyond belief.

XXXX

A knock at the door pulls Regina out of her thinking state. A nervousness building in stomach. The answering clicking of heel walking down the hallway distracts her from her forward momentum towards the door. She freezes in place as Emma walks into the room, distractedly fixing her watch in place as she heads towards the door also. "I'll get it." She says as she passes Regina, never once looking in her direction as she hurries to answer the door.

'Fuck,' Regina thinks as she turns to watch the vision of her partner continue on. Her hips swaying until she stops in front of the door to pull it open. "Hey Robin," is heard from her lover as she moves to the side to allow one of their best friends into their apartment.

"Hey Ems." He greets, stepping into the room and placing a kiss to Emma's cheek. "Where's your better half?" He jokes.

"Oh haha," Emma chuckles, closing the door behind them. She turns and instantly smirks at Regina's wide-eyed stare.

"Are you alright, Gina?" Robin asks. Throwing a wink over in Emma's direction, already knowing what's going through Regina's mind.

"Hmm?"Regina hums, shaking her head to clear it. "Yes, yes, I am fine Robin. How are you?" She asks, finally managing to tear her eyes away from her beautiful lover.

"I'm alright," He smirks, before pulling her into a tight hug. Pulling away, he follows as both woman lead him towards the kitchen. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Both women turn to look at him. Smiling gently, "We did as well. Would you like some coffee?" Emma asks. Taking the lead. Needing something to do, to keep from blurting out the question that seems to be sitting on the tip of her tongue. She feels Regina place a gentle hand on her back as she turns to start pulling out cups from the cabinet.

"Coffee sounds lovely." Robin answers, taking a seat at the island. He smiles as he watches the two woman begin to work around each other, moving smoothly and efficiently. When there was a cup placed in front of him, Robin took it between his hands and continued to observe his best friends. Knowing what he was offering was going to be for the most important people in his life. There were no other two woman that he knew, who deserved it more than these two women. His choice was easy, and without thought. "I've been talking to my Dr." He starts, taking a sip from his cup. Both women settled down in front of him. Regina with an arm wrapped around Emma's waist. A protective hand splayed across her stomach.

It was a natural move. One Regina never really thought about. With her standing behind Emma, and the blonde leaning against her. One hand held her coffee and the other wrapped around Emma.

Emma always found it comfortable to be wrapped up in Regina's arms. Leaning against her lightly. One hand always finds its way to Regina's hand or arm, needing the connection as she held her cup cradled against her chest.

Neither woman wanted to speak, afraid of breaking the man's stride.

"I hope I'm not overstepping here, and if I am please stop me. But I was talking with my Dr about you two. I explained the situation and asked his opinion." He said nervously. Taking a sip from his mug before continuing. "He said, that in his opinion he always found it worked best to inseminate when the partner did that part. So it would mean that you Regina," he said nodding his head in her direction, "would be the one to insert the sperm into Emma, right as or after she's experienced an orgasm. He said that is when it works best. Both parties being more comfortable with each other, and it stimulates the same as if it were between a male and female."

Regina's eyes widened, her arm tightening around Emma reflexively. 'No way, he can't be leading up to what I think he is.' She thought, taking a gulp of coffee to keep her mouth from spewing words that might not be taken well.

"He also explained, that the process work best, with fresh sperm. Not the frozen that you guys have been using. So I was wondering," he trailed off. Suddenly unsure. "Would you accept my sperm to use? I can have it to you by this evening, if you'd like? I'm coming to the opening so before you leave I can give it to you?"

"Robin," Emma whispers, a shaky hand coming up to cover trembling lips.

Regina gently nudges Emma aside, taking quick steps to where Robin is seated. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "You'd do that for us?" She asks against his chest.

Rubbing her back, Robin locks eyes with a shocked Emma. "There is no one else, that I know, who deserves this more than you two." He says gently. Holding Regina tightly to him.

"Thank You Robin, we really appreciate this, you have no idea."

"There is no thanks needed. Just give me a niece or nephew." He jokes to a wet chuckle from Regina. "I'm going to head out and gather everything needed. You two don't need to worry about anything."

"Thank You," Regina says once more, not knowing what else she can say. She leads Robin towards the door and sees him out before coming back into the kitchen. Where Emma is still frozen in shock. Hasn't moved a muscle. Gently Regina wraps her arms around her. "My Love?"

That snaps Emma out of her daze. She instantly bursts into tears and buries her face into Regina's neck. "I'm so happy. But so scared this won't work again."

"Don't think about what if's," Regina gently reminds her, running long fingers through blonde curls. "We will get there when the time comes."

Emma nods, accepting that answer before just resting against Regina and calming her emotions.

"Better now?" Regina asks when Emma pulls away from her neck. An answering nod with a timid smiles. "Good now, I need to go freshen up before the opening. Will you be alright while I do that?"

"Yes baby, go on. I will clean up the kitchen."

"I love you, darling."

"I love you to."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Working on this with my friend, beta-reader, **co-author** RonisGirlSQ was amazing, funny, intense. I enjoyed every bit of it. Love ya, girl. _

_Enjoy reading, Swen._ **_Rated M for the sexy scenes._ **

* * *

Regina Mills, the CEO of the Boston Art Gallery was now standing in front of an audience in the central hall, introducing the new exhibition she and her team have put together. A big number of artists contributed to the art gallery, mainly in thanks to one of the many superpowers Regina had. She literally convinced them to display their art in her gallery promising them glory and popularity. Her gallery was best at hunting artists and bringing them here with their artwork. Regina Mills was literally the best thing that has ever happened to the gallery.

Legs crossed, Emma was sitting on a chair among the other listeners, focusing on what was going on, on the stage. Feeling the intensity of this moment, Emma couldn't be more proud of her partner. With such knowledge about art Regina easily impressed everyone who was listening. All eyes were now on her as she was gracefully moving across the stage, explaining the pieces people will see, and introducing some of the artists who have contributed to the gallery.

"Your girlfriend is an amazing woman. I saw you come in together," a stranger whispered, leaning closer to Emma. She only nodded, approving what the man said, not letting the brunette on stage out of her sight.

"You two make a damn sexy couple," he added looking from Emma and back to Regina, probably imagining something very sexy according to how his facial expression changed.

At the end of Regina's speech everyone in the audience stood up and gifted the hard-working woman with an enormous applause. A wide smile appeared on her lips, making not just one man gasp at the beauty she displayed. "Enjoy the exhibition," she said giving the visitors the sign they can leave their chairs and go explore the gallery. It didn't take long and the central hall was almost empty.

Regina's eyes met Emma's sea green gaze. Stepping down from the stage Regina let her high heels lead her straight towards her beloved girlfriend who was now leaning against the wall, her eyes following every step she took. Emma couldn't help herself. Regina was the sexiest woman in the world, at least for her. Everytime they attended an event, she felt a bit jealous of her. Her beautiful girlfriend was always in the spotlight. Emma tried not to be possessive but with Regina it was hard to avoid being selfish and not wanting to share her amazing brunette with anyone else.

Especially now, after everything that has happened before the ceremony, her feelings for this woman got even stronger. She couldn't wish for a better woman to spend her life with, to take risks and chances with. The idea of having a child together was real and she was ready to try again, with Regina by her side.

Regina stopped in front of Emma, only an inch of space separating them.

"You have a fan, love," Emma said, a cheeky smile on her lips. Leaning closer to capture the brunette's lips. Emma kissed her wrapping her arms around her to let everyone know that this woman was hers.

"Oh really?" Regina asks, her lips lightly touching Emma's while she spoke.

"He said we make a sexy couple," Emma teases. "Over there," Emma adds, pointing in the direction of the man who was sitting next to her during Regina's opening speech.

"That's Killian Jones, one of our artists," Regina explained. Her fingers stroked the blonde's cheek. Placing a chaste kiss on Emma's lips Regina's fingers interlaced with Emma's. In a blink of an eye, Emma found herself being dragged by her lover in the direction of an empty looking corner of the gallery. Emma was pressed against the wall gently, Regina making sure that she had no way of escaping. All that happen has just caught up with her, all the repressed longing, desire. Emma's way of demanding attention when sitting on Regina's lap back in their apartment, her provocative behaviour when she passed by her in the red dress, teasing her senses by swaying her body the way Emma knew Regina couldn't resist.

Her lips were aching for the soft touch of Emma's lips, her hands needed to hold the woman who meant the world to her. Their bodies brushing against each other as they were following the waves of arousal one of them was causing the other.

If everything goes well, this evening will change their lives forever. And they couldn't have been more prepared for the change as they were now.

Also the timing was perfect. Emma was in the right phase of her period so nothing was standing in the way of conceiving a child with Regina's assistance. And Robin's sperm.

"Ehm," Robin clears his throat, trying so hard not to look at the two passionately kissing women. Love, desire and excitement leaking through the shin of both of them. Being a gentleman he didn't dare stare. Without this quality of his, he would enjoy the show thinking how precious and sexy they looked together.

His presence was both pleasant and annoying, interrupting Regina's intention.

"I saw you coming here, so I decided to follow you to talk in private," he says. His hand reaching in the inner pocket of his suit, bringing out a little bottle and a pack of other tools that the women will need. Passing the items through the space between them quickly so nobody else would see, Robin placed them into Emma's outstretched, slightly shaking hand.

Regina and Emma still breathless from the previous kissing session, unable to speak out loud to greet the man, so Robin continued.

"I didn't expect you making out here in the open," he adds, looking at his friends standing in front of him, hugging each other tightly while worshipping the bottle with a deep stare.

"You need to keep it warm," Robin says, smirking at the image of one of the woman trying to find a way to store it while the other one is driving them home as fast as the traffic rules would allow them.

"Thank You Robin," both women say at the same time. Emma continuing for the both of them. "You are forever in our debt, there is no amount of gratitude that can properly express our thanks to you."

"There is no need. Please," he says, bringing the women into a hug. He places a kiss on each of their cheeks before dismissing himself back to the party.

"Soon, my love." Regina whispers, placing a gentle kiss to Emma's cheek.

XXXX

Clutching the bottle in her hands, Emma stepped through the glass door of the gallery, followed closely by her partner. Robin's words echoing through her mind, making her steps quicker. She was in a hurry and Regina couldn't suppress her smile. The blonde's eyes scanned the parking lot, looking for the place where they had parked their car. Time was of the essence. High heels clicked in tandem as they approached the black Mercedes, quickly getting inside in order to hit the road as soon as possible. None of them saying a word till the doors closed and Regina pulled off from the parking spot.

"Keep it warm, he said," Emma exhales looking at the bottle on her joined palms. Her mind running wild with ideas on how to assure that the sample will survive their journey home.

"Put it in between your legs, babe." Regina knew how much this meant to her partner, she felt the heaviness of this situation but on the other hand she couldn't help it. There was joy in what she saw in her peripheral vision. Emma shifted on her seat spreading her legs apart so she could put the bottle in a warm enough spot. And what better place to store it than in between her thighs.

"This is ridiculous," Emma says, pulling her legs back to close the space between them. Shifting again on the seat she placed the bottle near her centre and assured it to stay as warm and safe as she could. Regina's lips curved into a light smile.

"Are you smiling? Do you wanna switch?" Emma teased her already grinning lover.

"I know this is probably the most important evening in our lives but I couldn't miss out on the fun. You are cute, babe," she said, stepping on the gas pedal a bit harder to get them home without any delays.

"This is not something to laugh about. This," Emma pointed to her lap, "is something to be worshipped," she adds, trying to keep her serious attitude but failing immensely. Bursting into laughter Regina joins in with her contagious laugh.

By the time they pulled up in front of their apartment they both were joking about what kind of a ritual they should perform before they begin the procedure. "Do we even have candles?" Regina asks Emma while she was getting out of the car, walking to the other side to help her lover.

"I am sure we can find some," Emma answers. Opening the door and offering the blonde her hand Regina was ready to assist. Emma took the bottle into her shaking hands already feeling nervous about the temperature drop.

"Don't laugh, ok?" Emma says, placing the bottle between her breasts. The red dress she was wearing was perfect for this. She had a free access to the little line of cleavage which served as a perfect storing spot.

Looking up to meet Regina's eyes, she accepted her offered hand and stepped outside, closing the door behind herself. Rushing inside their apartment, both feeling excited and nervous about what was going to happen.

"I guess it's shower time, right? We should take turns," Emma suggests. Moving closer to the brunette she kisses her soft lips. Her hand reaching for the bottle, swiftly moving it into Regina's breast area, a wicked smirk decorating her face.

"Enjoy, my dear," she adds and runs away towards the bathroom.

Taking off her red dress and stepping under the shower Emma lets the water drops cover her body, washing away all her fears, and insecurities. She was happy she didn't have to go through this alone. She and Regina have been through a lot and they relied on each other, they trusted each other. After spending many years together they have known everything about the other and there was no shame between them. Conceiving a child was nothing hard for heterosexual partners, but for two women it was something completely different. Everything was about being open with each other, to show the vulnerability as a completely surrendering to each other.

Water was slowly soaking her hair, drops running down her face covering her tears. They were happy tears, tears of gratitude. Gratitude for having such an amazing person by her side to go through this with, gratitude for their friend Robin who offered to donate his sperm, gratitude for another chance at being a mother to hers and Regina's baby. Emma clasped her hands together, thanking the heavens for everything that has happened. It was hard sometimes but it made her a better person and hopefully it will make her a good mother.

After drying her hair and body Emma dressed into a pair of comfortable pants and a white top. Brushing her teeth and taming her fuzzy hair Emma checked herself in the mirror one last time before stepping outside the bathroom to free her lover from the prison she has put her in. Quietly coming from behind, Emma leaned over Regina, her wet hair falling on the brunette's head and neck, making her shiver at the cold feeling. Regina looked up, her eyes met green. Leaning closer to Regina, Emma joined their lips in a upside down kiss. Regina smiled against Emma's mouth.

"It's my turn now. I won't be long," Regina whispers rising from her seat and turning around to face Emma. Returning the bottle back to Emma and quickly walking towards the bathroom to get ready for their big night.

Stepping into the shower, inhaling the scent of her lover, Regina closes her eyes while the water drops fall down on her skin. Everything that was about to happen made her feel incredibly lucky. Being in a relationship with Emma and getting a chance to raise a child with her was like a dream come true for her. She was excited, curious and happy but as much as she tried to push all her fears and insecurities aside, there still was something lurking. Is she going to be a good mother? Is she going to make enough money to ensure their family? In the last few weeks when the idea of having a baby together became real her mind has been coming up with scenarios and various "what if's". There were other couples having kids and succeeding so why couldn't they? Regina needed to keep reminding herself. They were going to do this together and they will take it step by step. They will deal with whatever comes at them. Together. Using her apple scented shower gel she washed her body, letting the water flow through her hair, gently rubbing her fingers against the scalp, applying her shampoo to make the preparation complete. Regina took one of the towels from the hanger, wrapping her body into it, drying it. Looking into the mirror at her own reflection the brunette smiled at herself, feeling prepared for the magical moment of hers and Emma's life.

Her thoughts went back to the blonde who was probably still sitting in the living room with the precious bottle between her legs, keeping it warm, waiting for her to begin with the procedure. She didn't intend to keep her waiting any longer. Choosing a pair of loose black trousers and a white blouse Regina put the clothes on, combed her hair and applied a soft cream on her face. She was ready, feeling confident, straightening her posture she gave herself one last look in the mirror before stepping out from the bathroom.

"Emma? Love? I am ready..." she trails off as she walks towards the living room where she expected her partner would be. Freezing in place once more at the sight before her.

While waiting Emma had gotten impatient, deciding that her clothes were just to constricting in her excited state, she stripped down to just a red lace bra and thong. Making sure the vial was safe and warm she had slipped it between her breasts and laid down on the couch to wait. Quickly becoming bored of that she had started to run her fingers up and down her pale stomach. Trying to sooth the butterflies that were swarming in her belly.

That had backfired on her spectacularly, once she heard the shower turn back on. The only thing that she could think of was Regina's body wet from cascading water, and the feel of her partner's fingers skimming over her own olive skin. Imaging Regina's fingers were her own, Emma's excitement grew, and she could feel her warm arousal start to seep from inside of her and collect on her thong. Letting her hands run up her toned stomach, Emma brought them up to cup lace covered breasts. Making sure that the vial didn't move she teased her slowly hardening nipples into tight peaks, soft whimpers leaving parted pink lips. She hadn't heard the shower cut off, nor did she hear Regina's voice call out for her. She was too lost in her fantasy of Regina's hands on her. Arching her back to keep contact with her own hands, she didn't realize that Regina was frozen just inside of the living room door.

Not taking another step further as to not distract the blonde woman, Regina watched Emma's body move under her own touch, eyes closed, fully engulfed in the pleasure she was giving herself. Regina's body started shaking, short but rather strong waves of tingles traveling under her skin, making her knees weak. Gasping at the sight her hands reached her throat, slowly moving down to her breasts and her stomach.

"Oh, Gina," Emma hummed, her hands gripping tightly to her body. She wished Regina was here, it would feel so much better if it was her hands. Trailing one hand down she tease at the top of her lace thong, letting quick fingertips slip just beneath before nails scratched up a pale stomach. Faint red lines appearing and just as quickly disappearing.

Shivering at the tone of her lover's voice, Regina's hands took hold of her own body, squeezing the skin firmly. Regina closed her eyes, imagining Emma's fingers trailing over the skin of her sides. Moving her hands down, slipping them under the trousers she almost reached the center of the pleasure, having no strength to resist. She needed to feel Emma's body on hers as much as Emma needed to feel her warmth on her.

Sighing in pleasure Emma finally let her hand slip completely under her thong, feeling the wet heat collect against her fingertips. She needed Regina there, she wanted her. So badly. "Fuck," She choked out, grazing her middle finger against the top of her clit. "Regina," she whimpered out, "Please," she moaned out, to what she thought was an empty room.

If only Emma knew what she was doing to her. Regina couldn't stand it any more. Her fingers trailing the line of her groin made her fly over the edge. "Emma," Regina whispers while ripping her trousers off and unbuttoning her blouse. Emma's eyes full of desire meet brown orbs. Continuing in what she was doing she watched Regina closing the distance between them. Regina stopped right next to the sofa her eyes never leaving green. Her fingers trails over the skin of Emma's hands following it towards her center. Laying carefully on top of her, Regina's hot skin connecting with Emma's, her fingers on top of hers, prepared to bring some relief to her throbbing center. Supporting herself with her other hand, she leaned closer to connect her lips with Emma's.

Kissing back immediately, Emma pulled her hand from its confines before forcing Regina's to take its place. "Please Baby," She whispers, breaking their kiss for only a second before reconnecting their lips. Her hips rolling against the soft hand gently holding her sex.

"We need to move to the bedroom, darling." Regina whispers against her blondes lips. Knowing that once she had implanted the sperm inside of Emma, that she would need to keep her legs elevated for at least an hour afterwards.

Nodding, Emma quickly scooped Regina up into her arms. Feeling olive toned legs wrap around her waist she wasted no time in carrying her towards the bedroom. Once there she gently laid the brunette on the bed, checking to make sure the vial was still secure between her breasts.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked quietly, knowing that this moment was going to change their lives forever.

"More than anything," Emma said with a soft smile. She watched as Regina leaned over to the bedside table. She grabbed a syringe and took it out of the sterilized packaging.

Turning back, she smiled at Emma. "Just as soon as you're about to cum, you need to let me know. That way I can insert this and once you hit your climax, I will inseminate you." She explained.

Emma nodded and smiled. Pulling the vial from between her breast. The glass warm to her touch. She handed it over to Regina and watched as she prepared everything for when the time came. Once the syringe was full, Regina set the vial aside and then capped the end of the syringe. She gently placed it back between Emma's breast with a smirk. Quickly capturing soft pink lips with her red painted ones.

Moaning into the kiss, Emma let her lover lay her back against the bed. The brunette sliding her body against hers as they fought for dominance. Surrendering the blonde rolled her hips up against Regina's, a silent demand to be touched.

Chuckling into the kiss Regina slid her hands down to Emma's waist, running teasing fingers along the waistband of Emma's thong. Hooking thumbs inside of them, Regina pulled them down and tossed them over the edge of the bed. Returning back to her love, she once again cupped the blonde warm wetness. Gentle fingers ran the length of the blonde, swirling through the sticky wetness, and spreading it up around Emma's clit before teasing at her entrance.

"Baby, please" Emma pleaded. Hips canting and rocking with the brunettes movements.

"Please what?" Regina teased. Easing the tips of her fingers barley inside of Emma.

"Fuck me,"

"With pleasure," Regina purred, thrusting two fingers quickly inside Emma's tight wet heat. Moaning at the amount of wetness that was coating her fingers. "Oh baby, you're so wet for me."

"Always for you Gina," Emma whimpered out. Pulling her lover down for a passionate kiss.

Kissing back just as passionately, Regina pressed her thumb against Emma's clit. Drawing quick circles around it as her thrusting took up a more faster pace. She swallowed Emma's moans and whimpers, loving the sound of her lover. They had always had an active sex life, both women finding their partners irresistible. This time was no different, and all Regina could do was picture Emma pregnant with her child. A swollen belly she could caress, tiny movements she could feel against pale skin. Regina didn't think she could possibly be more turned on in her life.

"Oh God," Emma moaned out. Breaking their kiss. Her back arched off the bed and she thrust her hips up against Regina's thrusting hand. "I'm so close," she whimpered.

Smiling Regina rested their foreheads together. Thrusting harder and faster into her love. "Are you going to cum for me, my love?"

"Yes," Emma exclaimed. The word more like a hiss.

Regina quickly balanced on her knees, reaching up and pulling the syringe from between its resting place. Pulling the cap off with her teeth, she quickly scooted down the bed. Slowly extracting her fingers, she leaned forward and took Emma's clit between plump red lips. Sucking gently against the bundle of nerves. She knew how close Emma was, so she wasted no time in slipping the syringe inside of her love. She thrust it softly, mimicking what her fingers were just doing. She continued to flick her tongue against the throbbing bundle of nerves in her mouth.

"Fuck, Gina, I-I'm," Emma trailed off, not able to finish her sentence but knowing that Regina would understand.

"Come on baby, cum for me Emma." Regina said quickly before attaching her mouth back to Emma's clit. She sucked hard, sending Emma flying over the edge into climax with a scream. She quickly pressed the end of the syringe, sending the sperm inside of her lover and hoping with all that she was that this time it would take.

Coming down from her high, Emma felt her legs being propped up against the headboard. She chuckled as she helped Regina finish situating herself before pulling her up and quickly kissing her. "On my face Baby," she whispered against her lips.

Moaning at the words, Regina quickly pulled off her underwear and tossed them away. She climbed up Emma's body and settled her thighs on either side of Emma's face.

Taking a deep breath and breathing her loves arousal in, Emma wrapped her arms around olive skinned thighs before pulling her down. Quickly attaching her lips to Regina's clit and sucking relentlessly.

Regina cried out at the feel of a warm mouth surrounding her. Tangling fingers in blonde hair and holding Emma close to her core. Moaning out in pleasure and hoping that this time, their wishes would come true and the next time that they were in this position that Emma would be pregnant with their baby.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _ **\- blushes slightly-**_

 _ **I hope you liked our story. Leave us a review. Thank you, Sammie, Roni**_


End file.
